onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 755
Chapter 755 is titled "World of Men". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 5 - "Got an Incident on Our Hands. Town's Gone". Short Summary At the trash heap, Kanjuro helped the trapped citizens and soldiers by drawing crude ladders towards the surface. At the SMILE factory, the dwarves are trying to unlock the door before the factory manager Kyuin stops them. But Franky manages to open the door after lying to Senor Pink of an old lady in distress, distracting him. Franky then grabs Kyuin and uses her to headbutt Senor Pink, stunning him. Angry at being used like a hammer, Kyuin rants about torturing Franky, who walks up to her and kisses her, shocking the dwarves and herself. Senor Pink recovers and tells Kyuin to shut up as her rants are interrupting their man's fight, which promptly resumes. Zoro is still fighting Pica after helping Robin's group move past them. Leo, who is with Rebecca, gets a call from Maujii, the dwarf princess' aide who informs Leo that princess Mansherry is not in the factory and could be in the palace. Leo then relays the info to Viola and Usopp who was getting agitated at the citizens coming after them, but Viola tells him that the citizens will not harm them. King Riku then comments that Doflamingo will not kill Mansherry since he needs her ability just as much as they do. The scene shifts to the dwarf princess who is kept in a room crying her eyes out for Leo to save her. Long Summary At the trash heap, Kanjuro helped the trapped citizens and soldiers by drawing crude ladders towards the surface (though they complain about how horrible the ladders were drawn). At the SMILE factory, the Dwarves continue to fight against the Donquixote staff. The staff member who whipped Chao, trying to defend himself, lied to the dwarf, saying that Mansherry would not be healed. Another dwarf put earplugs in Chao's ears, telling him that the staff is trying to lie. Chao got his revenge on the abusive staff member, swinging him around in the air. They eventually defeat the staff members with the earplugs in them while Maujii rushes to save Princess Mansherry hoping her illness was a lie. Despite the room she's kept in says "keep out" Moussy bursts right in much to their shock. Unfortunatelly for them, they see it's empty and Mansherry isn't there. Seeing that she's not there, the Dwarves decide to open the door to the factory. While that goes on Franky continues his battle with Senor Pink and, having heard the door beginning to open, he tricks Pink about an old woman in need of assistance in an alley. While the Dwarves try to open the door, the boss of the factory, Kyuin stops them telling them they were born as nothing but slaves for them all. Refusing to let them go, Kyuin uses her vacuum machine and sucks up several Dwarves. They try to open the door, but they get sucked up before they can. Luckily, Franky shows up and opens the door completely for them. As he congratulates them for their work the Dwarves marvel over his body while Inhel and the others tell them Franky is their ally. Kyuin realizes who Franky is and is impressed he made it this far while she tries to finish him off herself. However, Franky grabs her, which has the Dwarves believe he loves her now that he hugged her, to which Pink comes back angry to discover Franky lied (but is relieved there was no old lady needing help). Kyuin keeps striking Franky with punches but the Cyborg remains calm as Pink launches an attack while Franky uses Kyuin to headbutt Pink on collision. As Kyuin recovers she swears she'll rip Franky to pieces and that she's the boss of the Factory. However, Franky pulls her in and kisses her to shut her up, much to the shock of the Dwarves. Kyuin then starts acting very shy telling Franky he needs to take responsibility for his actions and become her boyfriend, but Franky ignores her. Pink gets up and tells her to stay out of this, calling her a naive young girl, and that it's a fight between men as he and Franky are heart-breakers. Their statements sent the surrounding fangirls swooning over the manliness of both Senor Pink and Franky. They then decide to take the fight seriously and unleash their "Diaper Bomb" and "Nipple Light Special" attacks on each other respectively. The scene changes to Zoro vs Pica while the latter curses Zoro for allowing Robin's group to escape and swears he will not leave anyone alive. Robin's group then reaches to the first level while Leo gets a call from Moussy who reveals Mansherry may be in the palace with Doflamingo. At the King's Plateau the citizens begin to climb up to his and Usopp's location. Usopp panics but Viola and Doldo remain calm given that they can't hide anywhere with the condition the kingdom is in and the citizens wouldn't do anything bad to them. Doldo tells Viola to use her ability to search everywhere for Mansherry's location. He states Doflamingo wouldn't kill her given her ability is useful to him. At the Royal Palace, a guard is seen feeding food to Mansherry while the latter is crying her eyes out wanting to go home and begging Leo to save her. Quick References Chapter Notes *The dwarves managed to open the SMILE factory, allowing Franky to enter. *Robin, Rebecca, and Bartolomeo got past Pica. *Princess Mansherry is seen for the first time. **She is imprisoned in the royal palace instead of the SMILE factory. **She is said to have some ability that could be critical to stopping Doflamingo. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Arc Navigation fr:Chapitre 755